


Three Little Words (The Three Times George Stayed Silent, and the One Time He Didn't)

by Nyx93



Series: Dream Team Oneshots (Three Weird Friends) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Confessions, DNF, Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Gream - Freeform, I Love You, In-Universe RPF, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, RPF, Sapnap (mentioned), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twitch Chat, anxiety (minor), dreamnotfound (relationship), dreamwasfound, enjoy, i have no idea what im doing and im sorry, im apologizing once again, im sorry, its both, its literally 4:30 am, no im not, platonic, romantic, shout out to the OG Dream Cult group, sorta - Freeform, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx93/pseuds/Nyx93
Summary: Saying "I Love You" is very hard.Much harder than George could have ever imagined. Dream made it look so easy, considering how often he said it. But maybe that just meant George could get used to it. Also Sapnap is there, and he's amazing.In which feelings are very difficult, especially if you have an audience of thousands of people watching you.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream Team Oneshots (Three Weird Friends) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799821
Comments: 21
Kudos: 1223





	Three Little Words (The Three Times George Stayed Silent, and the One Time He Didn't)

**Author's Note:**

> God please forgive me for what I'm about to do. I really hope you all enjoy my insomnia late night writing, I tried very hard with this story. These are based on real events that happened on stream, but not all of them are accurate. Anyway, please enjoy this short ficlet.

“George, **I love you!** ”

George did nothing but scoff at his friend’s statement, his mind too busy keeping up with each action flashing across his screen as he played Minecraft. This wasn’t the first time his friend had ‘confessed’ his love for George, and it certainly wouldn't be the last time. It was, however, the first time Dream had said in during today’s stream, which ultimately caused Twitch chat to coo and keysmash in live chat, urging George to say it back. 

“Shut up.” George answered quickly, to both his friend and Twitch chat. There was no real animosity behind his words, so there was no real harm done. It was all for fanservice after all, a little game of ‘will they won't they’ that the two Minecrafters loved to tease their viewers with. 

What had prompted these sudden words from his friend was nothing more than a simple item exchange in game; George throwing over a porkchop from his hotbar onto the ground for Dream to easily pick up. His friend had been complaining of ‘being on half a heart’ for almost the entirety of the stream (or so it felt), so George was more than happy to surrender some of his food in exchange for some peace and quiet.

They had been mining in a cave for quite a while, and Dream has made the mistake of not rationing his food properly. After eating through his entire supply of food and rotten flesh, he had been begging George for food for the longest time, to which George would only chide at him, teasing him for not bringing enough food on their journey. 

Finally, George had given in to the pleads of his starving friend, and threw him a bone (or more accurately, three pork chops). “Oh my god, food!” Dream has exclaimed happily, only seconds earlier. There was genuine happiness coming from his voice, as the green (as far as he had been told) in-game character quickly munched down on the piece of meat. “George, I love you!”

Nothing more had come from that night’s stream, other than some teasing remarks from Dream about ‘how red he’s turning’ and ‘just say it back’. A couple more snide remarks from George, and the two had moved on. Twitch chat took a bit longer to recover, no doubt some heavily obsessed fans clipping the interaction to put in a YouTube compilation of sorts.

That was one of many “I Love You’s” exchanged between the two friends.

\---

“Oh Georgeeeee~ Why are you running away? Come back, **I love you!** ”

This was the second time Dream has said those words in the days they had been playing together. This time, it was a short manhunt video of sorts, nothing too extreme, just a simple one-on-one. Though, nothing was ever simple with Dream’ was it? For one thing, George was supposed to be the hunter, but after an unfortunate start, he was the one being chased down. 

As George was holding down his forward key frantically, his brain barely registered that ‘confession’. He let out a pained scream, dogging around trees in every direction in hopes to avoid the madman wielding an iron sword. 

“I’ll leave you alone if you say it back! All you have to do is say it!” Dream’s voice promised from inside of George’s headphones. George continued moving forward, his voice letting out a frantic shriek as a misclick brought his character down a hole. 

“Leave me _alone_ Dream, please!!” George pleaded, his fingers frantically clicking each and every possible button that could save him from the mess he was in. Maniacal laughter filled his years as he spotted a quick movement from the corner of his screen. His character let out a painful noise as he got propelled forward from the sword’s hit.

George was in danger now, his health bar shaking in pain, as he switched his hand from a sword to a raw piece mutton. He wasn't sure if he would have any time to eat, with his friend hot on his tail, but George decided to take the risk.

The risk was calculated, but man, was George bad at math. Just as he had regained a hunger bar, his game lit up red, a respawn screen appearing remorsefully in front of him. George let out a guttural scream, as though it had been him in real life to have been the one killed. Dream’s victorious laughter filled George’s headphones,as George quickly hit the respawn button, launching himself back into the game.

He wasn't going to let Dream win that easily.

\---

>>George

>>What?

>> **I love** ypu  
>> **you**

George rolled his eyes at his friend, who he could hear snickering from his microphone. Whether the laughter was from the ‘confession’ or from the unfortunate misspelling, George couldn't tell, but he smiled back.

Not that Dream could see him, but it just felt polite. This exchange has been in private, shortly after one of their survival streams together. They continued to chat in voice call on Discord for a solid hour and a half since they had ended their livestream on Twitch. They hadn't talked about anything important, mainly plans for an upcoming episode of s series appropriately named ‘Minecraft, but..’. Sapnap has been in voice chat earlier as well, but has left a couple minutes prior to the 'confession’. 

“Oh, so you’re only brave enough to type it out when Sapnap is gone, huh?” George teased into his mic, his smile only growing wider with each second. He could lie and say that he didn't care about the attention Dream showered him in, but he didn't. He admitted to himself that he loved it when Dream talked to him, making him laugh at the stupidest things. 

“Well, you’re not even brave enough to say it on stream, so you shouldn't be talking.” Dream retaliated, his smile easily heard from his end of the microphone. “I still don't see what the big deal is, you tell me you love me off stream all the time.”

George tried to suppress a laugh. “Yeah...all the time, sure.” That made Dream start howling with laughter, transitioning smoothie into a chorus of wheezes. George couldn't believe he was best friends with the human embodiment of a kettle. 

He wouldn't have it any other way.

\---

“Okay Dream, I know you’re listening.” George began, talking to his computer screen. His heart was pounding for some reason. He hesitated for a second, and closed his eyes. Like Dream has said, it shouldn't be a big deal, it was just three words.

“I just wanna tell you something.” George was stalling now, that much was evident to anyone watching the stream. Sapnap and George laughed together through their microphones, George laughing with embarrassment, Sapnap laughing with nervousness and suspense. Sapnap would be lying if he said he hadn't been waiting for this moment, when one of his good friends would finally stop acting like an emotionless rock. 

“Okay Dream, uhm, well...uhm.” George was growing really nervous now, and it didn't have to do so much with the audience watching him, but more the idea, the _possibility_ of Dream watching him. George let out another nervous laugh, and took a deep breath.

Sapnap continued laughing quietly, as George let out another sigh, shaking his head to himself. “Oh my god this is ridiculous isn't it?” He wondered aloud. 

The only response he got was more laughter from Sapnap’s end, followed by a long, pregnant pause. Everyone was waiting. Waiting for those three little words that George was sure would no doubt break the minds of many people watching, including Dream’s. 

“Okay Dream, here we go.” George continued, ignoring the fact that this was the third time he had tried to say it in the past minute alone. “Guess what, Dream…” He trailed off nervously.

He was laughing again, this time, more quiet, more shakily. He could hear Sapnap’s subtle breathing from the other end of the mic, no doubt on the edge of his seat along wit the rest of the stream viewers. 

George quickly muted his friend in call, and composed himself. No distractions, no way to chicken out now. “I… oh my god.” He took one final deep breath, before letting out three little words that had been on the tip of his tongue for the past minute or so. 

“ **I love you** Dream.”

He ended his stream there.

\---

It was 3:50 in the morning, three minutes after George had said it, and ended his stream. He practically jumped away from his computer the moment he hit ‘end stream’, every single possible emotion bursting out of him all at once; relief, anxiety, euphoria.

He had left voice chat by now as well. As much as he loved Sapnap, George just needed to sit in silence for a bit, without the constant noise of laughter filling his ear.

George’s phone buzzed on the table beside his arm, a notification alert shaking the whole room, almost like an earthquake. The British boy picked up his phone, not realizing how much he was shaking. A single discord notification, shining in his face, the preview for the message not available.

George unlocked his phone, and checked what the single message said. It was from Dream, sent merely seconds ago, four small words instantly making George’s face break out into a smile so wide it hurt. 

“ **I love you too.** ”

George smiled wider.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! Consider following my tumblr: https://fandomtrash93.tumblr.com  
> Also please don't send hate/harass the content creators in this story, this is only for entertainment purposes :))  
> Don't forget to leave Kudos and leave Comments, I love reading them!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
